


Seventh

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Испив из Источника Скорби, Лавеллан обретает бессмертие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh

В Свистящих пустошах полно пауков, одинаково досаждающих венатори и Инквизиции, и сухой земли — это, в общем-то, все, чем они богаты. Песок скрипит на зубах и лезет под одежду, а ближе к югу — медленно хоронит гномские руины, вокруг которых деятельные венатори воздвигли деревянные леса и помосты.  
Впрочем, строители из них оказываются так себе.  
Эллане Лавеллан девятнадцать, она немного влюблена, немного сердита на мир, немного верит в свою уникальность, и у нее большие планы на будущее. Руины почему-то интересуют венатори — а они не склонны к праздному любопытству — и поэтому их отряд карабкается по узким деревянным лестницам вверх, к покинутой стоянке. Тевинтерцы, похоже, неравнодушны к эпистолярному жанру — на основании их записок и писем Варрик сумел бы сочинить еще одну книжную серию.  
Ступень иссохшей лестницы неожиданно с тихим треском ломается под пальцами, роняя Лавеллан спиной в пустоту.  
Эллана слышит чьи-то крики, ощущает тугое сопротивление ветра, успевает испугаться, но не слишком сильно — и песок встречает ее тело ударом. Голова откликается звоном, спина — ноющей болью; пальцы все еще судорожно сжимают предательскую деревяшку.  
Спутникам требуется какое-то время, чтобы спуститься к ней; Кассандра высоким голосом говорит о Создателе, Дориан нервно смеется от облегчения, отмечая присущее Вестнице удивительное везение, а пальцы Соласа нежно и осторожно исследуют ее затылок; Лавеллан краснеет от удовольствия и чувствует покалывание целительной магии. Она, прижмурившись, находит взглядом место, откуда свалилась — ух ты, как высоко.  
— Тебе действительно повезло, — тихо говорит Солас.  
Звучит это как «дела твои — дрянь».

Эллане двадцать один год — и четыре месяца, если это важно — когда она окончательно убеждается в том, что бессмертна. Двадцать минут с распоротым горлом наедине с целителем, истерически всхлипывающим, пока он латал рану кривой иглой, становятся весомым доказательством — и третьим по счету.  
Клан Лавеллан хранил память о предках, живших вечно; теперь, похоже, один из его членов прикоснулся к дару бессмертия.  
Это, воистину, великий дар, и Эллана планирует отнестись к нему бережно — преумножать мудрость, защищать справедливость и все такое. Инквизиторский титул, еще не отгремевшая слава по всему миру и мощная армия станут хорошим подспорьем.  
Слухам о ее бессмертии требуется еще года три, чтобы распространиться по Тедасу; бесконечный поток паломников в Скайхолд из ручья превращается в реку, но Кассандра по-прежнему читает с Элланой «Щиты и мечи» в секретности и покое спальни, Варрик пишет похабные рассказики, пользующиеся популярностью, Дориан язвит и дразнит всех, кто под руку попадется, и они — Инквизиция, клан, семья, что-то такое.  
Спустя еще десять лет слухи становятся истиной, изредка подвергаемой сомнениям, и Лавеллан решает, что пора тронуться с места. Покидать Скайхолд тяжело, даже стены там кажутся родными, каждый камень хранит память о чем-то важном, но Эллана уже понимает, что умение уходить ей пригодится.  
Она навещает Кассандру, обосновавшуюся в заново отстроенном Теринфале — в чем немалая заслуга ее казначея, Варрика Тетраса. У них, конечно, проблем полон рот, и им очевидно по душе разбираться с ними; некоторых людей вернее всего убивает безделье.  
Кассандра тяжело прихрамывает на правую ногу («Дракон. Спроси лучше Варрика») и много говорит о планах на будущее, Варрик подслеповато щурится и шутливо жалуется на угнетение со стороны Леди Искательницы («Как думаешь, стоит ли мне поднять восстание?»).  
Дориан обосновался в Оствике — откуда пишет бесконечные письма в Тевинтер, умудряясь плести политические интриги, не выходя из дома — и представляет Лавеллан своего «ну, ты понимаешь».  
Нутыпонимаешь — дворянин из рода Тревельянов, он младше Дориана лет на пятнадцать и умудрился получить благословление магистра Халварда Павуса незадолго до его смерти, что Дориан называет не иначе как подвигом во имя любви. Он даже не пытается сделать вид, что все несерьезно, и ему как будто неловко за свое счастье.  
— Я не собираюсь скорбеть об утраченной любви вечно, — заверяет его Эллана.  
— Хорошо, потому что у тебя есть для этого все возможности, — смеется Дориан.   
Виски у него совсем седые.  
Леди Вивьен встречает Эллану изящными выпадами и ласковым прикосновением руки. Молоденькие маги готовы душить друг друга за право попасть ей в ученики, а пара обаятельных антиванцев, очевидно, делит с ней не только дом, но и постель.  
— Ты можешь остаться у меня настолько, насколько пожелаешь, дорогая моя, — говорит Вивьен, и впервые на памяти Лавеллан в ее голосе проскальзывает что-то материнское.  
Эллана вежливо отказывается — она пришла попрощаться, а не сделать расставание более мучительным.  
Железный Бык нигде не задерживается подолгу, и найти его оказывается непросто. Он всегда пишет равнодушные и информативные письма и всегда стискивает Эллану до треска в ребрах при встрече. Они выпивают в одной из тысяч придорожных таверн, делятся новостями, шутят о несмешном; к Быкам за последние годы прибилось несколько новеньких, но они потеряли Глыбу и Скорнячку. Крэм по-прежнему зовет Эллану «ее милостью», он отпустил волосы и то и дело нервно поправляет их, чтобы прикрыть отсеченное ухо.   
\- Ты могла бы попутешествовать с нами, босс, - предлагает Бык. – Какое-то время. Бессмертный боец – это, конечно, немного нечестно, но, демоны побери, до чего эффективно!  
\- Драться с твоим отрядом – всегда немного нечестно, - льстит Лавеллан, и Бык довольно хмыкает.   
Нежности, с которой он смотрит на своих ребят, хватило бы на десяток отцов.   
Лавеллан ограничивается письмами к прочим бывшим соратникам — из тех, чей след не затерялся в Тедасе — полными любви, уважения и с безжалостно вырезанным прочь сочувствием.  
В конце концов, им всем предстоит умереть. Эта мысль приводит ее в ужас.

После череды прощаний Эллана возвращается в свой клан и на девяносто семь бессмысленных и бестолковых лет становится Хранительницей.  
Она не может разделить с другими своего бессмертия, но само ее существование становится для них подтверждением, что их вера не напрасна. Лавеллан прилежно выполняет свою роль, передает знания, учит Первого, а затем Вторую и Третьего. Потом она хоронит Первого, Третьего, а затем Вторую. Четвертая снова становится Первой, все идет по кругу, галлы везут аравели по изумрудной траве, охотники почтительно кланяются ей.  
От того, чтобы хранить немногочисленные знания, как яблоки в погребе, нет никакого проку. Яблоки, к тому же, имеют неприятное свойство ссыхаться. Лавеллан почтительно слушают на Арлатвенах, но ей, в общем-то, нечего сказать, кроме того, что у них нет и не может быть будущего — без земли, политических союзов и ресурсов, но с больной страстью к утраченному прошлому — поэтому она молчит.  
Однажды она собирает вещи и уходит, и все слишком уважают ее, чтобы осмелиться возразить или попросить остаться.  
Смотреть на то, как новый Священный поход или время пожрут ее Народ, Лавеллан совсем не хочется, а помешать им она не в силах. Солас, в конце концов, тоже не придумал ничего лучшего, чем научиться вовремя сбегать.

Командор Серых рыж, курнос и легко краснеет — простой деревенский парень, каких сотни. Подчиненные обожают его за простоту и справедливый нрав, а бело-голубая униформа с грифоном волнует девчонок помладше и помечтательней. С Лавеллан Командор тоже приветлив, не спрашивает о причинах, немного сетует на то, что Орден переживает не лучшие дни, угощает наливным яблоком с красным бочком.  
Эллана лелеет надежду, что скверна отсечет от бесконечности короткий и четкий отрезок, даст ей лет двадцать, не больше, уравняет ее шансы со всеми остальными. Бессмертие оказывается на редкость утомительной штукой, и она не знает, куда ее деть.   
На Посвящении Лавеллан — единственный новобранец, зелье в тяжелом позолоченном кубке пахнет кровью и лирумом, а на вкус оказывается как моча.  
Командор смотрит на нее круглыми голубыми глазами и Лавеллан понимает, что что-то пошло не так, и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. А ведь хороший был план.  
— Еще глоток, может быть? — спрашивает Командор неуверенно.  
— Этот вкус будет преследовать меня вечно, — мрачно шутит Лавеллан сама с собой и снова прикладывается к кубку; второй глоток кажется хуже первого.  
Впрочем, ей выдают униформу, мушкет и койку; Лавеллан ходит в патрули на Глубинные Тропы, отмечает успешные возвращения в тавернах и заводит любовника, рыжего и смешливого. Вскоре к Ордену присоединяется немногословная эльфийка, еще через какое-то время их в постели оказывается трое.  
По осени на Глубинных Тропах становится непривычно тихо, а Командор на несколько дней делается мрачен и задумчив, а потом отправляет большой отряд в Вейспхаут. Эллану к нему не приписывают, но зато в него входят Рыжий и Эльфийка — Эрвин и Риана — и Лавеллан подает прошение о назначении, которое оказывается удовлетворено.  
Из Андерфелса Эллана возвращается в одиночку, с вестью о том, что начался Шестой Мор.

Он длится двенадцать лет и заканчивается битвой под Вал-Шевином, где Архидемона, основательно потрепанного пушечными ядрами, убивает Страж Роланд, малолетка, неизвестно как сумевший к нему подобраться.  
На торжественных похоронах звучит много речей, пафосных и тяжеловесных, цитируются высказывания Алистера Тейрина, в подлинности которых Лавеллан искренне сомневается. Насколько она помнит короля Алистера, он предпочитал придурковато-шутливую манеру общения, но публика всхлипывает и глубоко и тяжко вздыхает, а у подножья позолоченной статуи благоухают пышные охапки цветов.  
В речах звучат опасные намеки на то, что Серые Стражи исполнили свой долг, и теперь их жертвы больше не будут нужны.  
Эллана привычно не пытается никого ни в чем убедить; она сообщает новому Командору, что ее время пришло, и уходит на Глубинные Тропы, чувствуя себя как никогда чужой на празднике жизни. Командор получил свою должность, потому что оказался единственным выжившим из всего гарнизона, и кажется не очень довольным своим карьерным взлетом, но он немедленно организовывает торжественное прощание и тройной залп, а большего от него и не требуется.

Глубинные Тропы после Мора — на редкость спокойное место. Эллана достигает Орзаммара без всяких происшествий, любуется на огромные статуи Совершенного Белена, пробует гномскую кухню — та оказывается совершенно несъедобной — с интересом слушает разговоры в таверне. В Орзаммаре Стражей уважают — у гномов хорошая память, и они еще не забыли ферелденские отряды, пришедшие помочь им занять Боннамар.  
Глубже под землю Эллана уходит с солидным запасом провианта и краткой историей королевского рода в пяти томах — подарок младшего принца.  
После пары месяцев бесцельных блужданий по Глубиным Тропам Лавеллан набредает на тейг, где обитает Архитектор, деформированная тварь ростом под семь футов, вежливая, немного застенчивая и бесконечно одинокая.  
Архитектор помнит Героя Пятого Мора — и скучает по нему — а также времена, когда Порождения Тьмы в большинстве своем не имели разума, так что им с Элланой есть о чем поболтать. Кроме прочего, его народ очевидно обречен, так что у них, на вкус Лавеллан, даже слишком много общего.  
— Я изготовил средство, способное остановить Зов, — рассказывает Архитектор однажды — предположительно — вечером. — Но оно не избавляло от трансформаций, и потому Серые Стражи приняли решение, что Зов... является естественным следствием для того, кто перестает быть человеком.  
— Ух ты, — восхищается Лавеллан. — Да мы безнадежны.

Снова поднимается на поверхность Эллана спустя тридцать лет, совсем заскучав в компании Порождения Тьмы.  
Мир медленно меняется — лучше вооружается, изобретает новое, перевирает историю — и Лавеллан со стороны наблюдает за ним. Ферелден становится демократической республикой со смертью последнего Тейрина, в Орлее после двух революций устанавливается конституционная монархия; Кунари заключают с Тевинтером мирный договор, а потом развязывают войну, эльфы признаются национальным меньшинством, в Ривейне вспыхивает инфекция, унесшая жизни четверти жителей страны, Серые Стражи окончательно уходят в прошлое, как и храмовники, как и многое другое.  
Эллана открывает в себе пристрастие к мороженному и тяжелому року.  
В каком-то году она встречает Абеласа, и какое-то время они пытаются держаться вместе. Ничего хорошего из этого, разумеется, не выходит — только мрачное многозначительное молчание над тарелками спагетти и мисками салата по вечерам и над кружками кофе — наутро; разговоры не клеятся, выходят душными и тяжелыми. Общая тайна не развязывает язык — совсем наоборот, и им друг с другом невыносимо тоскливо.  
У Элланы с Абеласом в целом оказывается мало общего, хотя благодаря сексу на это удается какое-то время закрывать глаза. Абелас, правда, довольно консервативен, предпочитает спальню любому другому месту в девяти случаях из десяти и кусается, кончая. Зато разговоры после секса выходят на редкость расслабленными, что, в общем-то, неудивительно.  
В конце концов, они расстаются, хотя, конечно, не навсегда — и Абелас, в лучших традициях, уезжает на мотоцикле почти что в закат.

Шестого джустиниана 14:38 Эллана прогуливается по музею Инквизиции в Вал-Руайо, лакомясь восхитительным черничным мороженым с цельными ягодами. Ей нравится этот город, а в местном пабе хорошая медовуха и знакомый скрипач, который знает ее недостаточно долго. К тому же, ее портреты ей льстят.  
В холле висит небольшой плоский телевизор с выключенным звуком; Лавеллан обращает внимание на красную ленточку в правом верхнем углу — «экстренный выпуск». Вежливый смотритель, весь седой и в костюме в полоску, по ее просьбе добавляет громкости.  
Диктор говорит о вспышке эпидемии, о мерах, принятых властями, и Эллане требуется довольно много времени, чтобы факты в голове приобрели стройность.  
Ух ты, думает она, языком выцепляя ягоду.  
Дракон над Вал-Руайо должен выглядеть впечатляюще. Жаль будет Великий Собор и Большой Театр.  
Эллане на самом деле не верится в конец света, один она уже остановила, еще шесть — несчастные неудачники вроде ее, и на этот раз тоже найдется какой-нибудь герой поневоле. Может быть, если им повезет.  
Седьмой Мор поднимает голову в Орлее.


End file.
